The Next Best Birthday
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Best Birthday," by leighann415. Daphne can never forget the surprise that Niles arranged for her birthday. Now it's her turn to celebrate Niles' special day. Can she and the children find a way to let Niles know how much they love him? One-shot. Rating is for some minor innuendo.


**Author's Note: **I know it's well past Leigh Ann (leighann415)'s birthday, but I've been toying with the thought of continuing this story of hers for a while. I suddenly had a few ideas for it, so I decided to write and post it now. *Hugs* to Leigh Ann for all of your amazing support!

Daphne looked at the calendar, feeling a bit nervous. Niles' birthday was fast approaching, and she knew she had to make it special. After all, on_ her_ last birthday, her husband had invited everyone in the family over for dinner, including Frasier and Charlotte. He'd even gotten Daphne's own parents to come. The memories of that day stayed with her.

Everyone who came that night had brought presents. Though Daphne enjoyed opening the gifts, truthfully, the mere fact that the people she loved had wanted to be here to celebrate with her was more than enough. As a child, Daphne had often felt left out and ignored. But Niles made sure that would never happen again.

David came into the kitchen, seeing his mom stare at the family calendar. "What's up?"

Daphne was a bit startled by her son's voice. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him there. "It's almost your dad's birthday. I was trying to think of what we could do for him."

In many respects, David was like the Moon family, always making jokes and spending time with his grandfather. But Daphne knew her son showed a bit of his father's personality now and then. As she watched him think, she felt a rush of pride. He was only seven, but often very mature for his age. "Well, you and Isabella and I could make dinner for him." At three, Isabella was too young to be of much help in the kitchen, but she would certainly want to be included.

"That's a lovely idea, David. I know your father would want to see your Uncle Frasier on his special day, but I don't think that's possible." Frasier's new practice in Chicago was keeping him busy. He said there were even more people in need of psychiatric help in the Windy City than there had been in Seattle!

David put an arm around his mother. "Don't worry, Mom. As long as he has us, I'm sure Dad will be happy."

For a moment, Daphne couldn't speak. Her son was actually trying to comfort her, instead of the other way around. She hugged David tightly.

Niles entered the kitchen. "What were you two talking about?"

Both Daphne and David blushed. "Nothing!" They spoke in unison, and David took off a moment later.

In order to distract her husband, Daphne put her arms around him. "David is such a wonderful son. He must get that from you," she said, kissing him.

Niles smiled as the kiss ended. "Well, I can't take all of the credit. Not when he's got the best mother in the world."

Daphne kissed him again, making it clear that this conversation would continue later, when the children were in bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Daphne was straightening up in the kids' playroom when David walked in. He carefully checked to be sure the coast was clear before speaking. "Hey, Mom. What do you think?" In his hands was a piece of paper. David had very carefully drawn what looked like an award. The words _#1 Dad_ were in the center. David had obviously studied many of the certificates his father hung in his home office.

"Oh, David, your father is going to _love_ this!" She hugged her son once again. This time, David blushed a bit. Even at this age, he didn't want to be treated like a little kid.

"_Mom_!"

"Sorry. It's just that sometimes a mum gets a bit carried away when it comes to her children. What's your sister up to?" Daphne often trusted her son to keep an eye on Isabella when she was busy with chores.

"Oh, she's making something for Dad, too, but it doesn't really look like anything."

Daphne smiled. She knew without a doubt that her husband would cherish the drawing as if it were a Picasso original. Now the only thing left to worry about was what to serve. But she had looked up some recipes online and even made a couple of phone calls to her brother-in-law for advice.

That weekend, Niles worked a bit in his office, updating some paperwork. But he knew that weekends were supposed to be spent with his family. He emerged from his study, and was a bit surprised to find the living room empty. He heard voices in the kitchen, so he went to investigate.

Daphne approached him at once. "Darling, the children and I have everything under control in here. You go and do your work. David will let you know when dinner's ready."

Niles was surprised. He loved Daphne, and he appreciated everything she did to keep the house running smoothly. But they both knew her skills in the kitchen were somewhat lacking. "Are you sure?"

She silenced her husband with a kiss. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll come and get you when we're ready."

Still in disbelief, Niles turned around. He went back to his study, eager to finish up this paperwork. Even as he continued to read over his notes, he still wondered exactly what was going on.

His work was interrupted by a sound. David had entered the room, clearing his throat loudly. "Dinner is served." He bowed.

Niles smiled. "Well, I see you've been well-trained." He got up immediately, following his son back to the kitchen. He arrived to find the table all set. Daphne and Isabella sat waiting for him. But little Bella was out of her seat as soon as she saw her father. She raced toward him, nearly knocking him down.

Niles bent and picked her up when she reached him. "Happy bir-fday, Daddy!"

The sight of his little girl's smile melted Niles' heart. "Thank you, my little princess." He put her down and kissed the top of her head.

Isabella quickly ran back to her seat. "Can we give him our presents now?"

Daphne could tell that her daughter was ready to burst with anticipation. "All right, dear. But, Niles, you should sit first."

Niles obeyed. "I can hardly wait to see what you got me."

"Well, Isabella and I didn't really buy you anything, Dad. But we made you something instead. See?" He held up his "certificate."

A smile broke out on Niles' face as soon as he saw his son's artwork. "This is wonderful. Thank you, David!" He hugged his son tightly.

"You're welcome, Dad. I love you."

Niles was overcome. He had the best family anyone could ever ask for. At a loss for words, he simply hugged his son one more time.

Isabella decided at that point that she wanted in on the action. "I made you a picture, too, Daddy!" She held up a piece of construction paper. It was covered with brightly colored lines in all directions. "It's a heart," she explained when her father seemed clueless. "And it says 'I love you.'"

Of course, Niles saw neither of those in her drawing, but if she said they were there, he would not question it. He pulled both his kids close, never wanting to let go of either of them.

Daphne caught her husband's eye and smiled. The expression once again signaled that they would have their own celebration later. After holding his gaze for a moment, she turned to the children. "Well, should we serve dinner now?"

Niles watched in silence as the three people he loved most got the food on the table. He knew he would enjoy every bite of this meal. The memories made tonight would certainly stay with him forever. And the pictures from his children would surely be hung on the wall of his office for many years to come.

In his life, Niles had always collected rare and beautiful works of art. He prided himself on his taste. But he knew he could circle the globe, and he would never be able to find anything more precious than moments like this. He was probably the luckiest man on Earth right now, and he knew who he had to thank for that: Daphne. He loved her so much, and tonight, he would make sure she knew that.

**The End**


End file.
